Friendship Defined
by KitKatt0430
Summary: Oneshot. The Great Juju Challenge isn't the only event taking place on this day. Tak's not entirely sure what to do for Lok's birthday, but with a friend as fun as the Lok there's no way the Great Warrior can go wrong...


Disclaimer – I do not claim this. It is not mine.

A/N Well, I had so much fun writing the other Tak fanfic that I wanted to do another. The only problem was, I didn't know what to write about. While watching the cutscenes for the Juju Challenge ('cause those are hilarious), inspiration hit me. Literally… my pet dachshund leapt into my lap and attempt to lick my face. Anywho, when I finally settled her down, the cutscene was at the point where the Moon Juju sees the Pupanunu contestants and demands to know why Tak brought Lok. It seemed rather mean of her, but that is not what this fanfic is about.

It was Tak's response that spawned this fanfic. He starts to say something and pauses before ending with a rather forced sounding 'he was available.' A story had to be there.

_**Friendship Defined**_

If you don't know what friendship really is, then you have never really lived. If you do know what it is, but have never experienced it, then you have died far too young… no matter your age. If you have experienced this, then you've been given a treasure greater than gold; but you don't need me to tell you that, do you? - Anonymous

Tak winced at the Moon Juju's tactless dismissal of Lok. "He is…" Tak trailed off under the pressure of the Moon Juju's incredulous gaze.

What was he supposed to say, anyway. 'Lok's my friend… he's been trained as a warrior… I like his company because he's funny…' the Moon Juju wouldn't understand any of those answers. Despite how playful and fun the Jujus could seem, they were immortal beings of immense power. Human emotions were something Juju's understood very well. Even the effusively friendly Flora often had trouble with comprehending the full range of feelings a person could have. If Flora couldn't understand something, the Moon Juju definitely wouldn't.

"He was available," Tak said quickly to cover his slip. Unbidden, he recalled the events of the previous day when he'd been informed of his mandatory participation in the event…

_Flashback to One Day Previous_

"That Juju who watches through the great box is going to be returning tomorrow as your good luck charm in the Great Juju Challenge," Jibolba said as he looked over his notes and began setting up the various summoning items and magical mixes. "I know you'll do you're best, Tak."

"I'm going to be in the Great Juju Challenge? Why am I just finding this out now!" Tak demanded. "Tomorrow is Lok's birthday; I was planning on getting him something from the venders from the foreign tribes."

"You can still do that," Jibolba assured him absently, probably not noticing that Tak was genuinely upset. "I should have told you, but being the Great Warrior of the Pupa…pu…a…"

"Pupanunu people's prophecy," Tak filled in dutifully.

"Yes, that. Being what you are, I assumed you'd already figured out that the village has already voted for you and a companion of your choice to enter the Challenge and emerge victorious once again." Jibolba wandered over to his kitchenette and began opening cabinets only to frown at their empty state. "Oh my… I'm supposed to be running the café and don't have any supplies. I'd better hurry to the market!"

The old shaman hurried over to his door and glanced back at Tak. "When I get back, I want you to tell me who you've picked to help you win the challenge."

When the door shut, leaving Tak alone in the hut, the young warrior found himself staring at the door with all sorts of undefinable feelings running through him. His thoughts were centered on how unfair the whole situation was. "I thought it was kind of cool at first, getting to be the hero, but this just… ugh! First I lose my privacy, because everyone wanted to see me and be blessed by the mighty warrior, then they all wanted my autograph, and now this! At this rate, they've surely forgotten I'm not even an adult yet!

"I still wish Lok could have been the hero…" Tak trailed off, his eyes lighting up as a devious plan ran through his mind. "Just because he isn't the prophesized warrior doesn't mean he isn't a warrior. This is perfect!" Running to the door, Tak yanked it open and hurried out into the village. He was only peripherally aware of the door closing behind him with a bang.

Moments later, standing in front of Lok's hut, Tak felt the first of his misgivings stir. But, between imagining how much Lok would appreciate getting to go on an adventure and knowing that Lok was the only other member of the village who had been extensively trained in the art of combat, Tak ignored his uncertainties and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" a somewhat panicky sounding Lok yelled through the door.

"It's Tak. I need to ask you something, Lok." Tak waited patiently while Lok peered out the window to double-check the identity of the boy-hero at his door and then allowed his young friend into the hut. "Is something wrong? You seem nervous."

"Wrong?" Lok swallowed and shook his head fiercely. "No. Nothing's wrong. It's not like I have a lady gorilla stalking me or anything…"

Tak gave Lok a quizzical stare, but when the man didn't elaborate, which was probably a good thing, Tak decided to ask his question. "Tomorrow's the Great Juju Challenge, did you know?"

"Do I know? Of course I know!" Lok grew excited at just the thought. "You're going to be competing in it, aren't you? The Great Warrior of the Pupanunu tribe and his trusty sidekick… well… you don't have a sidekick like I was going to, do you?"

"No, I don't have a squire the way that you did," Tak shrugged. "I was wondering, Lok, if you'd like to be the second member of the Pupanunu team. I know this is kind of late to be asking… but seeing as no one saw fit to tell me I was participating until today… and I had plans for tomorrow that I have to throw out…"

Lok's shocked expression quickly morphed into a giant grin. "I, the mighty warrior Lok, am honored by your request. The Lok would like nothing better than to help you in the Challenge! I can't wait 'til tomorrow, little buddy."

Tak forced himself not to roll his eyes at Lok's use of the third person and did his best to finalize their plans before reluctantly leaving his friend for Jibolba's hut.

When he returned to the shaman's hut, Jibolba was already their, storing various foodstuffs away in the cabinets. The elder didn't even look up as he spoke to Tak. "Tlaloc is going to be working the juice bar during the Challenge in exchange for not being turned back into a sheep after the events in the dream world. I'd suggest you steer clear of him just in case. Now, who have you decided to have join you in this great quest."

"Well, Lok, actually…" Tak flinched as Jibolba tried to straighten up too fast and whacked his head against a cabinet door.

"Ow… Lok! Why Lok!"

"Why not Lok?" Tak countered. "He's trained for combat and spell casting, two things the rest of the village lacks."

"True… but, well, Tak… Lok isn't very… bright."

"That didn't stop you from once believing he was the Great Warrior of Prophecy and training him," the youth argued.

"I suppose," Jibolba allowed. "I try not to advertise those two facts these days, though."

"Look, Jibolba, who I bring with me to the Great Juju Challenge is my choice. I choose Lok; I've already asked him and he's agreed."

Jibolba rolled his eyes and started storing things in cabinets again. "I'm sure Lok will do just fine if you feel that strongly about taking him with you. Now, help me put this food away."

_Ending Flashback_

Tak pulled out of his memories just in time to hear the last of Lok's weird speech, "…and only one of us is gonna de-bag." Sending an apologetic look in the Moon Juju's direction, Tak tried not to pay attention to the sarcastic mutter that reached his ears; "well there's a confidence booster…"

The expression on Lok's face made the Moon Juju's sudden bad attitude worth it: the silly grin lasting well into the first few challenges that they faced.

----

_After the Challenge_

"No party, just a high five," Lok said after they'd resettled into their chairs. "No offense, little buddy, but this is still a pretty major let down to the Great Juju Challenge."

"Yeah, well, after having an adventure, just about everything else usually does feel anti-climactic," Tak agreed. "At least we didn't have to bother with Tlaloc this time around. He's still holding a grudge from when I turned him into a sheep."

Lok chuckled and nodded. "I'll bet; though he did have it coming to him. Shouldn't he have known better?"

"I guess not… oh, Lok! I almost forgot: happy birthday."

"This isn't…" Lok trailed off, surprise dawning on his face. "It is, isn't it? I can't believe I forgot. With all the excitement over the Challenge for the last few weeks, I guess it just slipped my mind."

"You forgot your own birthday?" Tak couldn't believe his ears. "I know you weren't advertising it the way you normally do, but to forget it entirely?"

"I figured no one cared about the birthday of an official village no-one…"

"You aren't… look, Lok, just because you aren't the hero of the prophecy after all doesn't mean you aren't still a warrior in your own right. You're my friend, too. So don't say you aren't anyone, okay!" Tak demanded in a steely tone.

"You think of me as a friend?"

"I wouldn't have trusted anyone else to help me in the Challenge, Lok."

"You really are cool, Tak," Lok finally managed to say. "This is definitely the best birthday I've ever had."

"Would you two get out of the chairs and away from the table?" Jibolba inquired, startling the two heroes. "I need to return the furniture to the members of the village that I borrowed them from. Oh, and Tak… I need you to cart the leftover food back to my hut for me. I can't do everything at once. You should help him, Lok." Then the Pupanunu People's Shaman grabbed the table and began dragging it away, leaving Tak and Lok sitting on the chairs.

"I guess I'd better get started," Tak sighed, hopping to his feet.

"I'll go find the carts," Lok agreed, a grin appearing on his face as he too stood from his chair.

A/N Finite. Hehehe… I love those two. One of my favorite scenes in the Great Juju Challenge is when Lok finds the lobster suit and Tak can't stop giggling at the sight. "Too bad it doesn't fit me; but it's just your size, big buddy." "I hate you…" "Red is definitely your color, Lok."

Sometimes they act like siblings. Well, actually, a lot of times they act like siblings. That would make Tak the younger brother and Lok the elder, but with their maturity levels swapped.


End file.
